


Sugary Shenanigans

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Dean is lonely and meets a girl at the local chocolate shop. They become friends, even roommates at one point but will it turn into more? And what happens when Roman, Dean's old roommate who has been away for a few years, comes back?(Roman is not in the first chapter of this story)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a job that she had never thought about having, it was only a hobby after all, until one day somebody had complimented the cookies she had baked and brought into work. That set the ball rolling, her mind filled with the ideas of baked goods and chocolates, baked and decorated to perfection and one day she said fuck it. She left her town and her life behind, needing that final nudge to get out the hellhole she had called home.

Her new workplace, a beautiful chocolate shop with an occasional baked good, was perfect for her. She honed in on her skill, letting her creativity flow. It helped that Bayley, her coworker, constantly took photographs of all the elaborate designs she made to post them onto Instagram for their business. 

“Just eat the damn donut Finn.” Her head cocked to the side when she heard a gruff voice filter into the now empty chocolate shop and she gave Bayley a confused look. 

“No, I’m not eating the donut.” Bayley held a hand over her mouth to try and hide her giggles after she heard the Irish man snark. Bayley walked over to the counter as the two men continued to squabble, their figures only just coming into view as the light-haired man tried to push a jam donut in the Irish man's face. 

“For years Dean has tried to get Finn to eat a donut. Finn is one of those people who stay away from anything sweet or anything with carbs in them.” Bayley made a face, rolling her eyes with a smile. 

It made sense to her when she saw the donut uniform Dean was wearing, his face was full of mischief and Finn just looked at him with some sort of fond annoyance. The two had clearly known each other long enough to have this interaction be more of a joke than a nuisance. She wondered whether Dean would ever get him to cave and eat the donut.

She placed the coffee cups on the counter for Bayley to collect and wash before going outside to collect any leftover dishes. She was happy to go outside, her nosiness getting the best of her. Even though she had been at the chocolate shop for almost a year she had only seen Finn twice in passing and Dean once when she had gone for a donut, other than that she had observed people and kept to herself.

When the pair had seen her coming outside they had quickly shut their mouths, Finn blushing slightly at the thought of being overheard and Dean a little bit awestruck when she gave a smile so sweet it could have been sweeter than sugar. Dean always found himself awestruck by people because they could be so damn pretty and she was one of them.

Finn smiled, the blush still on his face, and waved at her before excusing himself saying he had a date to go to. Dean yelled a goodbye at him but stayed behind, too curious with the woman in front of him.

“Hi.” 

“I’m Dean, I work at the donut place.” He jammed his thumb to where he worked before letting her small handshake his.

She carried on picking the plates and mugs up that customers had left out as Dean sat on one of the chairs. He would have offered to help but his usual trembling hands would have dropped one of the smaller cups within seconds. 

“I don’t think I have seen you around before, are you new here?” 

“I’ve been here almost a year actually! I just tend to keep to myself.” Dean felt a tug at his chest when he saw something flash across her eyes before she shook her head. It was a look he knew all to well and he also kept to himself.

“A year? I really need to start paying more attention.” 

“I tend to hide away so don’t worry about it.” Her voice was quiet and he made a mental note to keep his to her level, he felt like if he was his usual rowdy self (when he decided to actually) he would scare her away.

She had just lifted the tray and went to take it inside when she tripped on her lace. Her face was crestfallen as she watched the tray crash to the ground, her hands grasping at the air trying to grab whatever she could which was nothing.

Dean shot out of the seat and rushed over to her to crouch beside her to start picking up the smashed plates and cup. She made a little noise of surprise when she noticed Dean beside her.

“Wait! Stop, you could cut yourself.” She quickly plucked the broken ceramic shards from his hands, dropped them onto the tray that was in front of her and then gives him a quick look over. She is shy, that’s sweet. Too good for me. The fluttering in her chest slowed down as she saw the easy smile that graced his face, he had an eerily calm exterior as he just carried on picking the pieces.

“Don’t worry about it sugar, I got enough cuts on my hands from the past. I think I will live.” 

From that day on she would pop into the donut shop and talk to him whenever he wasn’t busy. Sometimes they even walked home together on the odd occasion that their shifts ended around the same time. Dean didn’t tell her that he lived a thirty-minute walk away from her house, making their usual walk just over an hour for him. In the thirty minutes he took to walk home he would let the huge smile he tried to hide from her slip, usually having a small laugh remembering their conversations. It was only when he started to open the door of his house did he start to feel lonely, the smile sliding from his face and he would usually go straight to the bathroom, get ready for bed and go to sleep. He would hug a pillow close to him just wishing someone would be in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of around ten

Over time the two had become even closer and Dean would giddily await to spend time with her. She was becoming the highlight of the day for him, always making him smile and laugh. Even the usual customers noticed his demeanor change- more smiles and fewer grumbles.

“You tired?”

“Never been so tired in my life.” Dean let out a chuckle, crouched so he was on his haunches and motioned for her to climb on his back. Two long arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she climbed onto his back, her perfume wrapping around him causing him to close his eyes for a moment to let it all sink in.

They barely spoke as he walked her home, her only responses were quiet directions and apologies for her head falling onto his when the exhaustion took over. Her home loomed over them and she let out a little groan before nuzzling into his neck. “I don’t wanna go, you’re too comfy.”

“Nope. Come on. Time for you to have some sleep.” He trudged up the stairs, with her still on his back, to her dingy apartment. She didn’t live in one of the higher apartment levels luckily so he was there in no time and was barely out of breath. Dean unlocked the door to the apartment and barely held in his ‘oh shit’.

The apartment was a mess and it wasn’t necessarily her fault, he could tell just by how there were no personal items anywhere. There were two holes in the wall, no furniture other than a one-seat sofa and the countertops had nothing on them. None of the wallpaper or carpets looked good, they looked like they had been in the apartment for over a decade and the wallpaper was peeling away from the walls. He had been in a fair share of hellholes like this during his life and he knew that nevermind how hard you tried there was no chance of making this homely or healthy unless there was a blank check involved.

“I’m trying to fix it up the best I can but I’m strapped for cash and don’t have a lot of time to try and sort it.” She had climbed off of his back with a blush looking around her home clearly embarrassed. “It’s why I don’t have anyone come here.”

“No need to explain anything to me. I’ve lived in this sort of place before. Many times actually.” Dean looked around and got phantom pain in his jaw from when he got smashed against a wall, leaving an all too similar hole to the one in her apartment. “It ain’t healthy to live in a place like this though.”

“It will be fine.” She opened her fridge to get out a beer, raising it at him and getting an extra for him as well, before sitting on a rickety stool at the island in her kitchen. The noise it made caused Dean to rush up to her and hefted her off the stool.

“Nope. Pack your shit, this is a death trap.” She grabbed her beer as he gently spun her. “You can stay with me if you want. I have a spare bedroom and the house is really big.” So I get a little lonely. He had only just managed to get his brain to catch up with his mouth in order to stop that from spilling out of his lips.

“I don’t want to impose!” She turned to him, her face fully serious. “I swear I will be fine here. Anyway, you have your beer and I am going to get changed.”

She walked away into her room and rummaged through the pile of clean clothes on her bed. She would have picked out the cute shorts with lemons on them and the nice baggy shirt but her attention was taken by the huge rat sat on her pillow. Staring right at her. She picked up the small pile and placed them in her half-full suitcase (the wardrobe was falling to pieces) before strolling right out of the room, grabbing Dean’s hand and walking out of the building.

“There was a rat on my pillow.” Dean collected the bag she had slung over her shoulder as she struggled with the suitcase. “I’ll ring the landlord tomorrow and I’ll get it sorted.”

“I think you should just leave and stay with me. Landlords who own those hellholes won’t fix it, they just let it get worse and worse and then blame you for it.” Dean let out a nonchalant shrug before he carried on walking to his house. He noticed her stumbling every now and then and he would have taken the suitcase off of her but with its four wheels, it stabilized her and kept her upright until they got to where he lived.

With her suitcase and bag placed in the hall, he lifted her up and onto his back to proceed up the stairs to his room to lay her on his bed. His bed was big, had fairly clean sheets and she was dead to the world so it made more sense for her to be there and him on the couch. He could set up the guest room in the morning when they both had rest.

He brought up the suitcase to the room with a glass of water before tidying some of the house. There was barely anything in his house now, only bare essentials, alcohol and photos. Everything was in the right place and that is how he liked it. His stomach twisted at his impulsiveness of asking, more like demanding, her to stay with him. Maybe she would make the house a mess?

It wasn’t just his house either, he shared it with Roman but Roman was gone and Dean (with his bad memory) couldn’t remember when he would be back. Roman was a good man, he would take the shirt off of his back in order to help someone but this could be too much for him when he came back. Dean looked at the photo of him and Roman on the wall, Roman had his arm over Dean’s shoulder and grinned at the camera while Dean looked happy and was mid-grin. Roman had insisted that they put it up, that the lighting was perfect on Dean. Just because it made Roman happy he let him put it up along with the other photos Roman loved.

Dean laid on the couch, pulling the blanket over him all the while looking at the photo of Roman that he brought over to the coffee table. I hope you come back soon big guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is... Is that Roman I see?

She had one of the longest and hardest days of work when she slumped on a chair with her legs strewn over one of its arms. She had woke up at four am and had only arrived at Dean’s house at almost midnight, she was weary.

She had been at Dean’s for over two months and she had fallen into a steady rhythm. She would wake up early to workout, shower and get ready for work before knocking on Dean’s door to wake him up. He hated staying in bed late, even if he had a late shift or a bad night’s sleep. She would walk home with him when their shifts ended around the same time (she didn’t mind waiting for him in the donut shop until it ended unless she was super tired), they cooked dinner alternate nights and would happily watch whatever was on television.

Life was calm with him, it was something she never expected considering that he was always doing something. He would tap away, roll his shoulders and sometimes even pace up and down but she found it endearing, especially when he would stop halfway through an action and apologize with a little blush. She liked how after the first-week things weren’t awkward and everything just flowed.

While she was in the middle of nodding off Dean had come down the stairs to greet her, after all, he always stayed up to make sure she came home safely. He nudged her so she woke up a little more and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Long day?” He pulled her up and dragged her into the kitchen to sit her on a chair so he could make her some food. “I bet you haven’t had food today have you?”

“No.” She yawned and stretched her shoulder, making it pop loudly. “I heard that moan of delight at the popping of my shoulder Dean. You are a very strange person.”

“It’s a satisfying noise and you cannot deny it!” Dean waved the knife he was using to cut the sandwich at her to emphasize his point. A tired laugh escaped her as he carried on making the sandwich.

“If you say so.” Dean slid the plate with her sandwich on towards her as he sat down. “You know, it’s bad to eat this close to bed right? Calories or something.”

“Calories.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You know what’s worse? Not eating and working for eighteen hours which I am pretty sure is some sort of illegal.”

“We have a huge wedding to cater for tomorrow and the couple decided that they wanted to change the flavor of every single thing they ordered. Bayley and I had so much to do but luckily we got paid a big sum of money.” She took the last bite of her sandwich, savoring the flavor before stretching and standing. “Thanks for making me the food. You didn’t have to and you should be asleep, it’s late.”

He put the plate in the sink and started walking up the stairs with her. “I don’t like being asleep when I know you’re coming home late. In fact, I should have picked you up and walked home with you. It’s dangerous at this time of night.”

“I was fine. If I was in any danger you know I would ring you.” She stopped before her door and put her hand on Dean’s arm and squeezing just a little. “Goodnight Dean. I will let you sleep in tomorrow morning.”

“I have a morning shift anyway so it’s fine. You know what time you are home tomorrow?”

“Around eight at night. Bayley will be dropping me off straight from the wedding we are catering. I can let you know if I will be later though.” Dean nodded and clapped his hands together before heading to bed.

The day was long and boring for her. She was stood for a majority of the day with some of the children that attended the wedding screaming for more chocolate and cupcakes. If it wasn’t for Bayley and her natural ability with children then she would have snapped, she liked children but it was too much noise to handle when she was tired and warm from the heat of the day.

For Dean, on the other hand, it was a day full of events. The first event that happened was that he tripped on the way to work and ended up with a graze on his chin. The second event that happened was that a customer decided to yell at him over a donut- they had ordered a standard jam donut and he had given them that but then the customer had then said they had ordered something else and decided to make a huge argument about it. Dean was left gripping the counter until his knuckles were white and his lip was sore from the pressure of his teeth gnawing at it.

The final event, the one that shook his world was something that almost brought him to his knees. He was sweeping the yard after dropping one of the pot plants when he felt like he was being stared at. Dean, being cautious, moved his hands on the handle and looked around for any possible escape routes before spinning around.

He lost his grip on the broom letting it crash to the floor and his jaw dropped. The sight that greeted him was Roman, his best friend. Roman who had been away for over two years. Roman who looked better than ever, his smile made Dean’s chest tighten a little. Before he could even think of it he was in front of Roman, his fingers ghosting over Roman’s chest with tears in his eyes.

Roman, in turn, put his hand on Dean’s cheek to stroke the graze. “You been fighting the plant pots again Babe?” Dean pressed himself into Romans' chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Roman pulled him close, nuzzled his nose into Dean’s hair and then pressed his forehead to Dean’s. “I have missed you so much.”

“Come on inside Ro. It is about time that you came home.” He picked up Roman’s only bag and went into the house all but dragging him in and pinning him against the wall to kiss him. Two years of not having him with him, two years of no touches or kisses. When their lips met Dean melted into him, loving the heat that radiated off of him and how Roman had his hands in his hair tugging it just right.

Roman pulled away with his chest heaving and his hands still in Deans hair. His head was against the wall and he looked around the living room, everything was the same. The paint was the same color, the DVDs under the television were the same and even the coasters were the same. Roman was just about to mention how nothing had changed when he noticed lipstick on the coffee table.

“Dean?” A little hum came from Dean, who was still resting his head on his chest. “Have you started wearing makeup? There’s lipstick on the table.”

Dean pulled away with his eyes wide completely forgetting about his new roommate. He instantly tensed, internally curling into himself and bringing up the shield he had learned to not have up so much. “Don’t be mad okay-”

“Dean I won’t be mad if you’re wearing makeup you know this.”

“It isn’t that Ro. I have a roommate now.” Dean was pacing and fidgeting more than usual. He really thought Roman would be mad at him for this. Roman put his hand out to Dean from where he stood and made a small grabbing motion until Dean reluctantly gave him his hand.

“Are they good to you?”

“The best Ro. She works at the candy shop with Bayley near the donut place and she is constantly making stuff. She’s nice and she respects that I need the house how it is. She knows a little about you- I told her the basics but not why you left or how close we are.”

Roman nodded and pulled Dean towards him slowly. Over the years he had known and been with Dean he knew that when Dean went into the dark place in his head he would often be skittish and not really one for fast movements. He wasn’t told what Dean had been through but by how he acted he could take a wild guess and more than likely be correct.

“She sounds nice. I’m glad you found someone, I was afraid you would be lonely.” Roman placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s temple. “Is it okay if I just lay on the couch with you for a while?”

The couch was a big couch, big enough to fit them both side by side on their backs but Roman insisted on curling around him and wrapping his arms around his torso. Dean played with his hand for a little while before entwining their fingers and pulling it to his chest, only a small flex of the hand signaling he was awake. They laid in silence for a long time enjoying each others company until Roman decided to speak.

“Why didn’t you tell her about us? I know you are private and all but there are photos.”

“I don’t know if she’s okay with two guys dating and I didn’t know if you would be okay if I told her why you went away.” Dean pulled Roman closer to him. “I can get her to leave if she isn’t or if you don’t like her.”

“What makes you think she wouldn’t be okay? You don’t have to get her to leave unless she isn’t okay with us.”

“Well she hasn’t made comments but you never know! That’s how they get you: pretend to be okay and then stab you in the back as soon as they can.” Dean’s trust issues bubbled to the surface and Roman kissed his head again trying to ease the tension to him.

“Dean, I doubt she would be against us but for a little while, we can see how it goes. Maybe drop some hints and see how she reacts. I would like to not have to hide it but I understand.”

The two enjoyed their silence again until Dean went to make food for them both. They didn’t hear the car pull up but they heard her walk in through the door and call Dean out.

“I have leftovers!”

Her face went from a tired smile to one of shock for a second before she recomposed herself when she saw the tall man in front of her. Roman was almost as tall as Dean but he was bulkier than him and had long dark hair. Roman’s arms were folded so his biceps were bulging, straining at the hem of his shirt. He could have been seen as

intimidating with his size and slightly tense posture but his eyes radiated warmth and he had a lazy grin on his face.

“Hi! You are Roman right?”

He shook her hand with a nod and eyed up the box of goods in her hands, he could smell the chocolate and his stomach did backflips, he hadn’t had chocolate in so long. Dean put his and Roman’s plates down on the table before pointing to the oven where her plate sat to stay warm.

“I am going to go shower and then I will be right down.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I feel like this chapter is more of a filler. I wasn't really feeling it for some reason, the next chapter, however, is one of my favourites and that should hopefully be up within a few days. Sorry for this upload being late- I have been very busy and ill.

Just like the night before, the morning was a little awkward for her. She had walked down the stairs from her room (which she had insisted Roman take but he refused and stayed with Dean) to fill her water bottle up before going on her run when she ran into him. He was pacing in the kitchen, jabbing his fists into the air every now and then would stop to massage at a knot in his neck. He didn’t notice her until she cleared her throat so she could get to the sink he was blocking and when he did notice her he stepped away with an embarrassed expression.

She gave him a small thank you before filling her water bottle up. Roman rubbed at his tired eyes before her attire sank in: running wear. Running was something he would do a lot, always an early riser and always wanting to wake up and feel less groggy before work. He loved going on runs, appreciating some alone time to gather his thoughts and just get away from the world so he was hesitant to ask if he could go with her. He had to give himself a pep talk in order to talk to her and she was almost at the door when he had convinced himself to ask.

“Can I go with you?” She turned to him with an eyebrow raised. “On a run that is. I haven’t been on a good run in a while.”

Her face softened, Roman looked quite awkward and shy as he asked her the question so she nodded and jabbed her thumb up the stairs, “Go get changed then.” He relaxed and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. 

When he got to his room he stilled for a moment to take in Dean who was snoring away and hugging Roman’s pillow tightly. Dean had kicked off the blanket due to the heat seeping into the room from the sun. Roman had missed this and he regretted getting out of bed but knew if he didn’t he would have too much energy to sit down and chill with Dean throughout the day. He went through one of the draws looking for some old workout clothes, happy to get them and oddly concerned at how fresh they smelled when he had been away so long.

Before he went down the stairs he kissed Dean on the forehead only for Dean to stir and mumble his name. “Shh, go back to sleep babe. I’m going on a run with-” Dean cut him off quickly wrapping his arms around Roman with a groan and then another mumble.

“Don’t be too long.” Roman smiled at Dean. He loved it when he was clingy, when he would just wrap his arms around him and not leg and sometimes even let out a whine if Roman had to move so he hugged Dean back as tightly as possible without hurting Dean.

“An hour tops. Go back to sleep.” With another kiss to the forehead, Roman was on his way out of the door.

He didn’t have his phone with him so there was no music playing just the sound of their breathing and so birds chirping in the trees. It was calm and he felt himself loosen up as they ran through the track. She was slightly ahead of him to lead the way and she had wrapped her earphones up and placed them in her pocket so she could talk to him if needed. He appreciated that she took a nice pace, not too fast and not too slow and she would come to a stop every now and then to make sure they both had a drink.

“How long have you been running?” He asked her, wiping away the water from his mouth.

“Not long actually. I only started a few months before I moved in with Dean.” She stretched her neck before turning to him. “About that, me being at your home, I will find somewhere to live as soon as possible so you can have your space and your own room back.”

“You can stay. There is enough space in the house for us all.”

Roman was shocked, to say the least, he had seen her belongings around the house all stored away in a nice and neat and he liked it. He also found that just from the night before he could tell that she kept to herself. He couldn’t see himself having a problem with her stay, especially when he saw how Dean was with her- his smile was amazing when she made him laugh.

“There are only two rooms though. That would mean someone would have to take the couch.” She was thinking logically he would give her that.

“Dean and I will share the room. We had done it for years before I left.” He hesitated for a moment. “You know, nightmares and shit.”

He wasn’t completely lying, Dean did have quite a lot of nightmares but Roman liked his privacy and he would rather talk to Dean about how open they were when Roman had settled back into his home.   
“Yeah, I hear him every now and then.” They were walking back home now and she rubbed at her bicep. “I’m not the best at helping people and Dean is a little closed off so it’s a little harder to help. I try but I don’t think I have ever helped properly.”

“Just trying is the best thing you can do. It took me a while for him to fully open up to me you know. If I’m never there and he has one then just go to him and be there for him because he will eventually wake up and just the company is nice for him. Just make sure there is a light on or that you are talking so he doesn’t think you are an intruder or something.”

She nodded in thought, storing the information away for any future situation where she would need to be there for Dean. The house soon came into sight and they jogged to the door. The run and walk back was nice and she hoped Roman would go out with her again, that little time they had was their time where they could open up to each other and she liked it.

“I’m going to shower before breakfast, see you in a bit Ro.”

Roman went to his shower, dragging a groggy Dean in with him. They let the water beat on them as they talked and washed. Dean massaged Roman’s shoulders trying to ease the tension from him. 

“Is it coming back that has stressed you or the fact you have a new roommate?” Dean kissed between his shoulder blades before continuing with the massage.

“It's coming back.” Roman let his head fall to his chest and heaved a sigh before continuing. “I don’t know what to expect with work and the people here. Will they hate me for being in jail? You know how judgmental they can be.”

“Ro it wasn’t your fault. He didn’t tell the truth and he set you up. Everyone we know and care about knows that you were innocent and anyone else can fuck off.” Dean was angry, how dare Roman feel like that. Roman was a good person and he didn’t deserve his time in court nevermind prison.

“I would like to tell her you know. I haven’t even known her a day and I want to tell her about us and jail. Maybe one day about us but I should tell her about the jail thing soon. It would probably be bad if she found out I’m a felon from someone else.”

Dean shut the water off, satisfied when no bubbles were washing away and grabbed two towels for them. 

“We can take our time with all of that Ro.” Roman still looked troubled. He really was finding it hard. “Ro?”

“I wasn’t here for you when you had nightmares, Dean. I was off in jail because I was a moron.”

Dean shook his head, little droplets of water flicking onto the floor in the process, and pointed his finger at Roman. “Nope, you are not blaming yourself for what Seth did. He got you both into that mess and my nightmares aren’t that bad now anyway.”

Dean pulled Roman to him, his hands caressing Roman’s face. It was truly a face Dean could be happy with holding forever. He felt lips against the palm of his hand and Roman’s unsure eyes met his. “I promise you everything will be fine and when you were gone I did have nightmares but I always will and you cannot be there all of the time which is fine and I don’t blame you at all okay? Besides, I forget almost all of my nightmares within a few hours.”

Roman nodded and pulled away before starting to get changed before they went down for breakfast. She hadn’t come down just yet, the faint sound of a hairdryer being heard when they sat down with a glass of orange juice. They enjoyed the silence, Dean actually allowing himself to come round and Roman writing a list of what he wanted to buy. He had been away so long and he had missed so much.

When she sat down to have her breakfast, which consisted of fruit and granola with a glass of orange juice, she looked at Roman and smiled. Dean looked at their interaction with intent, noticing how Roman smiled at her with warmth. Roman was always one to take a little time to warm to someone so when he saw Roman relax slightly when he saw her Dean felt his chest tighten. It wasn’t jealousy, or at least he didn't think it was. The tightening in his chest only left when Roman flashed him a grin before returning to his drink. She was happy, a smile on her face and she made sure her body was turned to them both.

“So, what’s the plan for today fellas?”

Dean almost choked when she addressed them both because all of a sudden everything felt right. Perfect even.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn’t have nightmares the night before, no, his sleep was filled with dreams. A very nice dream kept on his mind during his day at work. Part of the dream was muddled, not altogether coherent but he could remember her and Roman, they were sat in a field and Roman was telling them how his day had gone when he had laid down, pulling Dean onto his chest. Roman had opened his palm towards her, “Come on Leo, let’s lay for a little while.”

As the day went by, each memory of Roman calling her by her name made his heart race. The dream was so mundane yet meant so much and Dean couldn’t quite decipher what it meant to him.

 

It had been months since Roman had come home, he had a job helping Maryse do up homes before she sold them, he had a new wardrobe that he would add to after getting a good paycheck and he would join both Dean and their female companion on small runs. During this time Roman had become a lot more comfortable with her and even coined a nickname for her as time went on he had noticed she had been upset for a while, he could tell and he was sure others could tell when she wouldn’t beam at them as she gave the customers their orders. When she thought people weren’t looking her shoulders would slump and her face would pale, the exhaustion kicking in. It was as if lately, just expressing emotions drained her. Roman walked her home, his arms full of groceries that he had bought. He had opened his mouth several times trying to form words but he always came to a loss when he saw how deep in thought she would be.

She helped him put the groceries away like she was a machine with every action being automatic and fast so she could get out of the kitchen as soon as possible. She grabbed a packet of cookies and went to her room. With a sigh, Roman left it five minutes before going to her room as he went to knock on the door it opened and he saw an array of clothes strewn across the floor with her knelt next to a suitcase. She stopped her packing to wipe at her eyes, not noticing Roman at all.

“Hey, baby girl.” 

“Roman! You didn’t knock!” She squealed, shot up from the floor and blushed before turning away from him. 

Roman placed his large hands on her shaking shoulders, her eyes were cast downwards and her breathing was rapid. “I did knock but your door opened. Now tell me what’s wrong,” she shook her head and pulled away. “You know you can tell me anything. No judgment and it stays between us.”

“I can’t.” She whispered, her cheeks still glowing with a blush.

“You can,” he stroked her cheek and his brow furrowed. “In fact, I think you need to tell me because whatever this is... Well, I think it is going to eat you up.”

“Promise me that you won’t tell anyone. Especially Dean.” Roman held his pinky up and she curled her own around his, some sort of calm washing over her as he made her that promise.

“I-I have to leave because,” she sighed and let a frustrated groan. The words just couldn’t come out. “I saw you kiss Dean, Ro.”

Shock and outrage filled his features as he pulled away. “You aren’t comfortable with the fact that we kissed? The fact that we are-” 

“No! No, it isn’t that!” She grabbed his hands that were pulling at his hair and gently stroked them. “When the two of you kissed, I wanted to be there with you. Both of you. I know I am being ridiculous that I like both of you but that is why I have to go because it hurts.”

The hurt left him and it was replaced with relief which left him oddly dizzy. He sat her on the bed, a ridiculous laugh falling from his lips. “Baby girl, you have no idea do you?” She was pulled towards him so she rested her forehead on his stomach. “Me and Dean, we have been in that sort of relationship. Where there are more than two people. So I understand how you feel.”

His nails scraped through her scalp as she pursed her lips, trying to hide the sobs that wanted to leave her. It had been so hard. She had tried to crush up her feelings into something that only a drunk or lonely her would think about and she had succeeded for the majority of the time she had lived with them. 

“We can talk to Dean about this together. It might not turn out how you want but it’s always best to get it off of your chest. Dean will understand.” 

Dean found them together, with his hands tangling in his hair and her massaging his ribs, little sniffles coming from her. Roman, sensing that someone was at the door, looked over to see him leaning on the door with an eyebrow raised. 

“Sweetheart?” She tensed after hearing Dean’s rough voice, smashed her face into Roman’s stomach a little more and angled her face away from him to make sure he didn’t see her face. Dean walked around Roman, kissing his cheek on the way, and sat down next to her making sure to catch her chin in his hand before she turned away again. “What’s wrong?”

She pushed Roman away, careful to not let him fall over, and walked over to the pile of clothes that she had been meaning to fold and put into her suitcase. “Nothing is wrong, it is just one of those days.”

Dean pulled Roman onto the bed so he could wrap his arms around him, pulling him close and nuzzle his nose into Roman’s hair. “I don’t think many people have days so bad that they start packing a suitcase doll.” 

“Dean.” Roman’s voice was soft but it gave enough warning. Enough for Dean’s heart rate to spike, he was already worried when he saw the suitcase and when he saw what position she and Roman were in.

“Seriously, what is going on? Don’t you dare say ‘nothing’.” Dean gave a glare, daring her to back down. She stayed silent, nausea climbing up from her stomach. 

“You can tell him baby girl. He will understand.” Roman did try and soothe her with his voice, his eyes connecting with hers and a small encouraging smile was flashed at her.

“Everything is fine, just leave it please.” 

Roman rolled over to Dean to kiss him on the lips and whispered, “Trust me on this.” Roman stood up when Dean’s arms unwrapped from him and he walked to her, his pace slow and gentle to try and ease the nervousness from her. He lowered his head so his lips were touching her ear, his breath caused her to shiver and her hands gripped his shirt to try and stop shaking. 

“He is going to hate me.” It was the quietest whisper he had ever heard and he tutted and shook his head so his nose rubbing against her cheek.

“He won’t hate you, I promise on my life that he will not hate you.” He moved his lips so they were against her ear again. “I can tell him if you want and say it was my idea.” She nodded and when he turned she cuddled into his back, her forehead resting comfortably between his shoulder blades. 

“Dean, tell me you haven’t imagined kissing her.” Roman would be lying if he said that he hadn’t imagined kissing her and he had seen Dean’s eyes linger on her on more than one occasion. “I have Dean, I’ve imagined it a lot but I didn’t know how to tell you and then I talked to her and she feels the same way. We understand that you may not want this, especially with what happened in the past. Just please think about it, my love.”

Dean put his hands over his face and looked up to the ceiling with his heart beating so fast that he could hear it in his ears. Everything seemed to be crashing down around him, he had wanted to kiss her. He had also wanted to hold her in bed with Roman and kiss her cheek as she drifted off. He knew he could date her, even when Roman was in jail. After all, Roman had told him that he wanted him to find someone while he was inside. His heart, although happy with Roman, yearned for her but his mind told him that he couldn’t do it. It only reminded him of the betrayal of Seth and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

“I just need some fresh air,” Dean walked to the door making sure he thumbed Roman’s cheek tenderly and then ruffled Leo’s hair affectionately trying to convey that she shouldn’t be upset and that he wasn’t mad. “I will be back in a little while.”

“Dean,” Roman reached out to him and squeezed his hand when Dean’s eyes locked with his. “Don’t be out too long babe.” With a lazy salute, Dean left the house.

“I’ve ruined it all Ro, I am so sorry.” Leo cried into his shoulder. 

The bed was small, he knew that from having Dean wrapped around him earlier, but he didn’t mind when he fell onto the bed with her. Hugging her close as she cried until she fell asleep. Roman fished out his phone when he noticed the night becoming darker to text Dean.

Please don’t come home too late. I’m worried about you x

His phone vibrated in his hand and he cursed inwardly, quickly turning his notifications to silent before opening his messages.

I’ll be home soon. Is Leo okay? 

She’s upset, just because she is worried she ruined everything. She isn’t Seth. x

Roman heard the door open and close, Dean’s footsteps coming up the stairs and entering her room and he kept his hold of Leo tight. He knew Dean well enough to know that if Dean didn’t want a relationship with her then he would have said so then and there. When Dean entered the room, disheveled from running his hands through his hair, Roman outstretched his hand to invite him to the bed. Dean obliged, sitting on the very end and kissing Roman’s hand.

“I want to be with her, I have since before you came back and I know she isn’t Seth…” Dean looked down, the moon highlighting the vulnerability on his face. “I can’t get hurt again Ro.”

“I know babe but look at her. She was in pieces just thinking about telling me and ruining the relationship we had. Maybe we could discuss this in the morning? Like a trial or something? This is too important to throw away.” Roman’s voice was hushed, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms and Dean laid down next to them, squished against Roman and only just fitting on the bed. 

Dean lifted his hand so he could run his hand through Leo’s hair. He was so gentle he could only just feel her hair and he looked at Roman warily. God, he wanted this. He decided to add a little more pressure and she gave a contented sigh. His heart was set.


End file.
